Djaboon
A massive race of six-legged, armored behemoths, the Djaboon are one of the largest sentient races in the Delta Sector. Barely civilized and somewhat dicey to deal with anyway on account of their unpredictable behavior, their system’s location in G’Nunk space wards off all but the most determined traders. They sell two valuable trade goods, though, so most eventually brave the danger and visit their world, though most often after a visit to the Nelsons first to acquire Charm Babies. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Lizard-like *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 2 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Average *Tactical: Average *Engineering: Poor *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 10 years. Adult at 12 years. Middle Age at 22 years. Old Age at 38 years. Venerable Age at 47 years. *''Lifespan'': 50 + 6d5 years. *''Height'': 5.5 meters; 3.85 + (1d5 * 0.55) meters. *''Mass'': 4,250 kilograms; 3500 + ((1d5 + 1d5 from height) * 150) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilteral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Multiped, 28 m/rd (17 kph) *''Volume'': 4.25 m^3 *''HD'': 33/48/31 *''HP'': 175 *''Unarmed Damage'': 30 HP *''STV'': 3,081 MU (725 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Djaboon are massive, six-legged creatures with thick, armored hides and numerous horns. They range in color from dark brown to a light grey; completely white individuals occur rarely. They are ectothermic, though given their large size and extremely warm environment, cooling is a far bigger biological challenge for them than heat retention. They have a series of four vents on each cheek that help them cool themselves and keep from overheating. They have two horns on the crown of their heads; the front horn is smaller and curves back, while the larger, rear horn curves slightly forward. Modern Djaboon typically use these in ritualistic combat, locking them with those of opposing individuals, and also for displays of dominance, with larger-horned individuals attracting the best mates; while they may have once been used for defense from predators, no extant predatory species on their world is anywhere near powerful enough to prey on the Djaboon. The Djaboon body is completely covered in a shell of bony armor, which for flexibility purposes is divided into three segments. Even with the segments, Djaboon are very inflexible as a species, and can only bend their bodies laterally about five degrees out of true. Fortunately, their many legs give them the ability to turn quickly for a creature their size. Should the need arise, a Djaboon will plant one of its middle set of legs firmly, then use the others to spin itself rapidly in the desired direction. Surmounting each segment of bony armor are four additional horns, which form a razor-back ridge along their spin. At their rear, a short, reptilian tail strongly resembling that of a terrain snapping turtle concludes their length. Djaboon have two eyes set on the sides of their heads, giving them a field of vision of about 300 degrees. This particular visual configuration is typical for that of herbivorous prey species; this, along with their horns and armor, lead scientists to conclude that, at one time, there may have been top predators capable of taking them down. Djaboon communicate with each other verbally, their un-translated language sounding like articulated grunting. When they communicate, it tends to be at close range, thought they are capable of extremely loud vocalizations which can be heard for many kilometers. Djaboon are a prime example of K-strategists. They usually mate in their late teens, and except in extremely rare occurrences, only deposit one egg into their nests. Both parents care for their young, who remain with their families for about a decade before branching out on their own. While the Djaboon are naturally herbivores, as sentients they have begun to consume other forms of animal life. While primitive, some few individuals do raise and slaughter domesticated livestock, which they sell to their neighbors. While they do sometimes make use of large, cumbersome tools to carry out this task, as often as not they dispatch their victims with their natural weaponry. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Djaboon are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet, located at δ161x53, p1. Djaboon physiology is such that fine manipulation of objects is an extremely difficult task for them. As a result, they haven't been able to achieve a great many technologies and can only barely be considered a Stone Age civilization. They have developed some religious beliefs and superstitions, including the use of talismans (this may explain their fascination with Charm Babies). Djaboon will occasionally eat a Hot Fungus, which ultimately passes from their system as a cluster of five near perfect glassy spheres, which are a bright bluish color and clumped together in a rough x-shape. These leavings are left to dry out in the sun. A mild, gaseous hallucinogen starts to be released from the spheres as the drying process continues, giving almost anyone who beholds them the impression that they have been painted with odd shapes. After allowing a few days of baking in the sun, the leavings are collected and sold to the Dweenle as Amusoballs (who, incidentally, don't see any odd shapes on the balls). Finally, the Djaboon are able to use their horns to perform some digging. Every now and again, they will dig up brookite and titanite crystals formed in the lava flows. They collect these crystals and sell them collectively as Firegems. The Djaboon have a relatively sparse population that tends to favor living in the southern lowlands of the main continent, away from the constant lava flows that come from the mountains to the northeast. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Djaboon (161x53, p1) **''Beta Sector'': None Status The Djaboon are an often-violent race confined to a single, extremely inhospitable planet in a particularly rough area of the Delta Sector, and as such are limited in their interactions with other races. If not for their production of Amusoballs, a commodity desired by the Dweenle, it is doubtful other species would voluntarily visit them at all. At this point, only very determined merchants from a handful of species make trade stops on their world; even more rarely, they may attract teams of researchers interested in studying them. The race with which they have the most interaction is the G’Nunk, who control the area of space around their solar system. The G’Nunk have taken an unusual interest in the Djaboon; despite the fact that they have virtually no technology and could be wiped out by a mere day’s orbital bombardment, the G’Nunk have apparently granted them G’Nasch status, probably due to their physical fighting prowess (either that, or they fail to recognize them as a sapient race). It is known that the G’Nunk sometimes visit their surface to test themselves against the armored giants, who are physically more than a match for any of the G’Nunk species, and to help drive the species along in their evolution. For their part, the Djaboon hate the G'Nunk and do not understand the logic behind their occasional forays against them. The Djaboon have come to tolerate most other visitors to their planet, and are most accustomed to the Humna Humna and the various races of the Empire. Unless they venture into a trade center, these races are most likely to be simply ignored by the Djaboon when encountered, which is as friendly a greeting as any race should expect from them. Other races should exercise caution when dealing with them for the first time, and bring some Charm Babies with them. Once the Djaboon become more accustomed to a new race, they can move and interact with them a little more freely, but should always show the armored giants respect, as they can crush most other species with ease. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Djaboon'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Charm Babies (Djaboon*; δ161x53, p1) **Thrynn Ale (contraband) (Djaboon; δ161x53, p1) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Amusoballs (Djaboon; δ161x53, p1) **Firejems (Djaboon; δ161x53, p1) Supplemental Information The Djaboon are known for their unpredictability and sudden changes in temperament, going from placid and calm one moment to violent the next, and vice versa. Like several other races in the sector (notably the G’nunk and Xxr), they can be exceedingly hostile amongst each other; unlike the other hostile races, however, most of their internal combat is dominance oriented and quickly resolved, and it is unusual for adult Djaboon to actually kill each other. Djaboon are a very laconic species, communicating only when needed and then only with as few words as possible. They are an incurious race, and due to this and their difficulty in manipulating objects, have lived at their current state of development for millennia. They are not unintelligent, however, and are very adept at performing tasks that fall into their usual modus operandi. They have surprisingly good memories, and have been known to remember individuals met only briefly decades beforehand. They do not take to new, unfamiliar tasks very well at all, and trying to teach something new to a Djaboon is often an exercise in sheer frustration. For the most part, the Djaboon are a relaxed, laid-back race, doing their work in comfortable silence, and not bothering anyone. However, as noted above, they are very unpredictable, though not always strictly towards violence. Smacking one unexpectedly on the snout will probably cause it to go into a rage, but it’s also not unlikely to cause it to lay down and nuzzle its provoker with its horns; similarly, surprising one with a beautiful flower may elicit either of the exact same two reactions. Such observations have led researchers to theorize that the Djaboon have a predefined set of behavioral responses to stimuli not unlike most animal species- that is, unprovoked attacks or gestures of affection are to be met in kind. The theory goes, though, that in the process of becoming sentient, the Djaboon were not always able to ignore their animal impulses in rational ways; in resisting their innate responses to situations, their brains do not always make the switch to an logical or appropriate alternate behavior. Therefore, they sometimes appear to react to things in truly bizarre ways. This is most strongly evident in situations where they are surprised, though it can happen in any situation with an element of the unusual. One aspect of their behavior that is consistent is their adoration of Charm Babies. These simple objects, for whatever reason, always seem to have a calming affect on the Djaboon, whether they are surprised with them or not. For this reason, it is recommended that any Arthian species conducting business with this race carry Charm Babies on their person at all times. The Djaboon, for the most part, simply wish to be left alone by the universe at large, and pursue their interests as they have always done. The introduction of Charm Babies into their society has changed that outlook somewhat, but by and large they still wish as little interaction with outsiders as possible, aside from the occasional trader. Importance The Djaboon serve no purpose within the game aside from being a trading partner; they are thus a potential revenue source for the player. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Djaboon had no comm text in SF2 (aside from their greeting message in trade), and will likewise have no comm text in SF3. All text for this species will be handled by the Trading and Commerce Module. ---- NEXT: Draffa Bastii PREVIOUS: Chichifa TOP ----